1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to reaction products of hydrocarbylsuccinic anhydrides, hydroxyl-containing amines and triazoles which exhibit excellent lubricating properties as well as effective multifunctional rust and corrosion inhibiting, antiwear and thermal color stabilizing, metal deactivating, antioxidant, dispersant and detergent characteristics when incorporated into lubricants and to lubricant compositions containing same.